Secret housemates
by sandou01
Summary: Il paraît que l'argent ne peux pas tout acheter. Certains disent aussi que l'amitié peut tout surmonter. Les amours, secrets et petites manigance mettrons ses dictons à rude épreuve !
1. Prologue

**Buongiorno, alloa, O ahyou, Hello, Guntentag... Bonjour**

**Je viens vous présenter une de mes nouvelles fictions faites avec une amie, et oui quatre mains qui écrivent cette nouvelle fiction crossover, One piece et Fairy tail et peut être d'autres qui s'ajouterons au fur et à mesure!  
Donc non les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas mais on n'en fait ce que l'on en veux pour votre plus grand plaisir! **

**Donc voilà notre prologue, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous laisserez pleins de commentaires tout mignon, tout gentil et que vous nous donnerez des conseil si vous trouvez des incohérence ou autres choses qui, pour vous, ne devrais pas être mit; Tout ça pour dire qu'on attend vos avis impatiemment!  
**

**Quand au fautes d'orthographes et bien excusez nous d'avance, malgré qu'on soit deux à relire on en a surement oublier un tas vue qu'on ne sait même pas voir nos propres fautes mais on ferra en sorte qu'il y en ai un minimum acceptable...**

**Voilà voilà... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Le soleil était quasiment au zénith, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage en vue, la jeune blonde fermait les yeux pour en profiter quelque peu, après avoir passé plusieurs heures enfermé dans une voiture. Elle s'étira et regarda enfin la maison devant laquelle elle se trouvait: C'était une grand villa de style japonais, elle était construite sur deux étages, les tons et les couleurs passait du beige pour les murs au marrons foncé pour le toit et les encadrement des ouvertures. Ils s'étaient garé a deux pas de l'entrée, l'audi A5 Cabriolet, blanche, jurait quelque peu avec le reste.

Le jardin était extrêmement bien entretenue on pouvait y voir des petits banzai, et un petit endroit zen recouvert de sable à côté d'un petit étang ou devait s'en doute se trouver quelques poissons. La jeune femme fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par le crie d'une autre.

- Attention avec ce carton ! T'es bête ou tu le fait exprès ?! Y a écris fragile, F-R-A-G-I-L-E ! Hurla une rousse après un garçon à l'étrange chevelure verte.  
- Si t'es pas contente, la sorcière, porte-le toi même ton foutu carton! Lança t-il avec mauvaise humeur.  
- Moi ? Haha ! Tu me fais bien rire mon p'tit Zoro ! Tu n'es bon qu'à te servir de tes muscles, alors sers t-en ! Et puis, moi, d'abord je paye un loyer, alors que toi, tu vis au crochet de Lucy! Dit elle sournoisement.

Le garçon lâcha la boîte, se qui, d'ailleurs provoqua un son de verres brisés, et s'approcha de la rousse un air menaçant collé au visage. Il était le fils d'une des gouvernantes de la dénommé Lucy avec qui il avait joué toute son enfance. Et pour éviter qu'elle se retrouve démunie ses parents avait offert le couvert et le logis au jeune homme.

- T'as un problème le démon? Demanda t-il avec une voix d'outre tombe.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens allaient en venir aux mains quelques éclats de rire les stoppèrent.

- Zoro, Nami, arrêtez de vous disputer et aidez-nous ! Plaida l'héritière  
- Mais Lucy ! L'autre débile tu peux pas le laisser vivre ici comme ça ! Demande lui qu'il te rembourse au moins! Ajouta t-elle avec aplomb.  
- Je pense que cette affaire ne nous regarde pas Nami. Intervint une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blanche.  
- Ouais, et viens nous aidez ! Continua un homme à l'étrange long nez.  
- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Ussop! Occupe toi de ta poule de luxe et lâche moi! Fit elle avec dédain.  
- Nami ne sois pas si méchante et remettons nous au travaille, trancha un brun athlétique aux tâches de rousseur.

En grommelant sur le fait que Lucy avait les « poches trouées » la rouquine repris sa tâche ainsi que le reste du groupe, sauf la jeune fille blonde qui s'approcha de la personne qui avait calmé les ardeurs de ses amis et qui tenait plusieurs gros carton à bout de bras.

- Bravo Ace ! Tu fais de vrai miracle ! Si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais passée des heures à essayer de calmer Zoro et Nami, parce que quand ils s'y mettent ceux là...  
- Mira a dit la vérité, ça ne concerne que Zoro et toi.

La jeune fille sourit et embrassa la commissure des lèvres du brun, tout en caressant légèrement ses cheveux.

-Tu es le meilleur. Le gratifia t-elle.  
-Tu as raison, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il posa ses cartons avant de fair un sourire charmeur, elle s'empara de ses lèvres avec les siennes et ils partirent dans un baiser langoureux. Il avait passé ses mains dans le dos de sa petite amie, tandis qu'elle s'était accroché dans son cou.

- Et les amoureux, vous ferez ça une fois dans votre chambre. Se moqua la rousse.  
- Laisse les donc Nami, je trouve ça tellement mignon. Fit l'autre jeune femme au long cheveux blanc. Bientôt cette maison sera remplie de petit Ace et de petite Lucy...  
- Mirajane, je te dis ça parce que tu es mon amie. Fit Nami en l'agrippant par l'épaule. Mais t'es une grande malade!

Sur un éclat de rire de la blonde se dirigea en direction de l'immense villa puis elle attrapa une valise pour s'engouffrer dans l'immense hall d'entrée, le sol était en chêne, les murs dans un délicieux blancs cassés, elle savait que le reste de la villa était dans les même ton. Le décorateur avait installé un discret petit sofa d'un doux marron taupe dans un coin du vestibule ainsi que quelques légères décorations...

Elle passa le hall pour arriver dans un immense salon où de magnifique canapé de la même teinte que le petit sofa trônait devant un immense écran plat – c'est les garçons qui allaient le plus en profiter, elle en était sûre. Les baies vitrées laissaient apercevoir la piscine et l'immense cour, tout aussi bien entretenue que celle du devant, elle pue apercevoir un cerisier, un chêne et un boulot ainsi que d'autres qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

De là où elle était la salle à manger était visible ainsi que la magnifique cuisine ouverte. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le splendide escalier de style coloniale. Une fois au premier étage elle passa devant la chambre de Jubia, une fille aux cheveux bleu, et Ussop, celle un peu plus sur la droite de Mira, où sans aucune surprise la décoration faisait penser au château d'une princesse avec lit à baldaquin, dentelle, soie et froufrou rose un peu par tout. Elle secoua la tête en souriant, son amie avait toujours aimée ce genre de fioriture...

En continuant son chemin elle passa devant la chambre de Zoro, qui avait pour seule décoration ses altères et ses sabres. Elle entendait l'homme au cheveux vert ce disputer avec son amie rousse qui avait la chambre en face, qui pour l'instant ressemblait trop à un champ de bataille pour être décrite, elle pressa le pas et au bout de l'immense corridor, une porte ouverte, apparemment la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec son petit ami. Elle était simple, un immense lit king size à l'édredon couleur terre, une douce moquette crème et une vue splendide sur la piscine.

Perdue dans sa contemplation elle ne remarqua l'homme derrière seulement au moment où il encercla sa taille de ses bras, embrassant tendrement son cou pâle.

- Ton père aime vraiment gâter sa petite fille chérie! Dit il d'un ton taquin.  
- Oui, mais j'aime énormément cette maison! Ajouta t-elle rêveuse.  
- Moi aussi! Merci de me permettre de vivre ici.

Elle se retourna et le fixa, fronçant les sourcils légèrement mécontente.

- Arrête ça, Je ne te permet rien du tout ! Ne commence pas à faire comme Zoro, hein? Le gronda t-elle.  
- Excusez moi, mademoiselle Heartfilia, mais vos parents sont ils au courant de la venue de tout ce petit monde. Demanda t-il.  
- Bien sur que oui pour qui m'avait vous pris monsieur Portgas. Affirma t-elle nerveusement. Du moins pour la majorité. Chuchota t-elle.  
- Pardon je suis pas sur d'avoir bien entendue, tu peux répéter.  
- Et bien il ne sont peut être pas au courant que Toi et Jubia nous accompagnes. Ajouta Lucy timidement.  
- Et tu vas faire quoi si jamais il l'apprenne? Fit l'homme sévèrement.  
- Et bien Zoro va me sauver la mise comme d'habitude. Lui sourit elle.

Il sourit et l'embrassa, le baiser qui au départ était tendre se fit langoureux et Ace entreprenant, alors qu'il l'a portait pour la déposer sur l'immense lit, Zoro et Nami débarquèrent pour savoir lequel des deux avait raison, puis Mira qui commentait leur dispute tout en se demandant à voix haute s'ils feraient un beau couple, faisant redoubler les cris du vert et de la rousse, et enfin le capitaine Ussop arriva promettant que lui, et lui seul pouvait les séparés, et qu'il n'avait absolument pas peur de Zoro, tout ça accompagné des « Ussop-sama » de Jubia.  
Lucy souffla et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son copain.

-Fais moi penser à faire installer un verrou... Murmura-t-elle.  
-Sans problème. Ricana-t-il.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas: un petit commentaire pour montrer que vous étés passé, que vous avez apprécier ou simplement pour nous faire remarquer ce qui va pas, est toujours un enchantement de les lires pour les auteurs!**

**A la prochaine les petits choux!**


	2. Les nouvelles voisines

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Et oui voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction! Heureux? Non? Et bien tant pis on fera avec!  
Encore une fois les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, malheureusement...**

**j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous laisserez pleins de commentaires tout mignon, tout gentil et que vous nous donnerez des conseil si vous trouvez des incohérence ou autres choses qui, pour vous, ne devrais pas être mit; Tout ça pour dire qu'on attend vos avis impatiemment!  
**

**Quand au fautes d'orthographes et bien excusez nous d'avance, malgré qu'on soit deux à relire on en a surement oublié un tas vue qu'on ne sait même pas voir nos propres fautes mais on ferra en sorte qu'il y en ai un minimum acceptable...**

**Voilà voilà... Bonne lecture!**

**On aurais bien répondu à vos Commentaires mais vous en avez pas laissé... C'est pas sympa, on va finir par vous bouder!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Les nouvelles voisines**

Il était presque midi et le soleil tapait fort, c'est dans le jardin de la maison d'un héritier de renom qu'un blond, avec un œil caché de ses cheveux, marchait des sacs énorme à la main. Il était le fils d'un éminent cuisinier du Nom de Zeff, il était venu habiter chez un ami, avec plusieurs autres, pour pouvoir poursuivre ses études dans la ville de Fushia.

Alors qu' il sortait les poubelles, oui, il refusait que leurs femmes de ménages s'occupent d'une aussi basse besognes en grand gentleman qu'il était, il remarqua l'agitation dans la maison d'en face : les nombreux cartons sur la pelouse parfaitement entretenu ; les voitures plus rutilantes les unes que les autres ; les cris de joie ou de colère, et... Une jeune femme.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et, ni une ni deux il vola plus qu'il ne marcha en direction de la maison de leur, apparemment, nouvelle voisine.

Un grand homme, aux cheveux aussi blond que les siens, venait juste de garer sa ferrari F430 jaune dans l'allée de sa villa, celui ci remarqua le manège du cuisinier. C'est en soupirant qu'il sorti de sa voiture et se dirigea en courant vers son ami avant que leur nouvelle voisine porte plainte pour harcèlement.

- Sanji ! Cria t-il

L'amoureux transi se retourna à peine et continua sa route vers « sa dulcinée de ses rêve », il fallait avouer que peut importe la fille, elle était toujours « La » fille.

- Arrête toi débile ou va encore falloir que je paye ta caution ! S'énerva le grand blond

Le rappel de son dernier séjour en prison le poussa à s'arrêter et se retourner vers son camarade, la mine boudeuse, quelques larmes perlant au coin de son œil visible. Non décidément Sanji ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire quitte à utiliser son air de chien battue.

- Mais Luxus ! Cette fille est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Allons nous présenter, je t'en supplie ! Plaida t-il  
- Nan, on a autre chose à faire, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec les filcs le jour de notre arrivé. Dit il sévèrement.

Sanji se jeta au pied de son ami et lui promit monts et merveilles, lui promettant qu'il ne se ferait plus arrêter, ni quoi que ce soit et qu'il lui cuisinerait tout ce que le géant blond désirera. Son visage montrait son sérieux et sa détermination, ses mains accroché au pantalon fit comprendre qu'il n'acceptait aucun refus.

Luxus considéra une seconde son estomac et l'idée d'être le seul commanditaire des repas lui plu énormément, tout ses plats préféré dansait presque devant ses yeux. Il avait envie de ce steak avec cette sauce délicate, son ventre grogna, oui il voulait toutes ses bonnes choses dans son assiette, si bien qu'il finit par accepter.

Sanji se releva et dansa, tourna sur lui-même, des petits cœurs s'illuminaient dans ses yeux et il chanta si fort que son ami commença déjà à regretter son accord. Ce dernier se frotta les yeux, une migraine pointant le bout de son nez, cette année n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, loin de là.

- Mais ! L'interrompu t-il, je viens avec toi. Sinon, dieu seul sait ce que tu foutrait là dedans, et les ennuis que tu pourrais nous causer. Ajouta Luxus

Sanji râla mais acquiesça, c'était toujours mieux que rien et il pouvait aller voir cette déesses des îles.

- J'aurais dû prendre une laisse et une muselière... Murmura le grand blond en remarquant la présence de deux jeunes filles.

Deux jeunes femmes rien de tel pour embellir la journée de Sanji, il s'empressa de les rejoindre. Il les interpella et avant même d'avoir pu regarder leurs visages, fit une profonde révérence, leur offrant un bonjour d'une classe folle.

- Sanji ? Fit la première, plus que surprise.  
- Sanji ? Répéta la seconde avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre plus durement, arrête tes conneries et relèves toi, idiot !

Il ne fallut au cuisinier que quelques secondes avant d'identifier ces deux voix si douce à ses oreilles, de se relever et de chantonner des « Namiiii Chériiii, Miraaa Ma Démone de l'Amouuuur ! Vous êtes nos voisines ? Quel bonheuuuur ! ». Il tourna autour d'elle, et une rose apparu dans sa main gauche tandis qu'il posait un genoux à terre.

Nami se passa une main sur le visage, exaspérée, il la fatiguait déjà, alors que Mira souriait tendrement au blond. Elles ne pensaient pas le revoir et surtout pas ici, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance mais ne se voyaient que lors de grand réception. Puis la blanche porta son regard sur un autre blond, un peu plus loin. Ses traits se durcir, ses yeux devinrent plus froid, tout son corps se tendit.

- Luxus. Dit elle sur un ton beaucoup plus froid.  
- Mira. Répondit il de la même manière.

Il avança de quelques pas et remarqua la rousse qui, elle, n'ayant pas remarquer M. Draer, ajouta d'une voix, quelque peu énervé, à son amie :

- De tout les quartier de riches où on auraient pu emménager, c'est sur celui-là qu'on tombe !

Mira, posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie allait la réconforter quand on la coupa dans on élan.

- La sorcière, ces foutus cartons vont pas se monter tout seul ! Et compte pas sur moi pour l'faire à ta place ! Rageait une voix grognon.

Sanji, qui papillonnait des yeux en direction des deux femmes jusque là se figea, qui était cette personne qui osait parler à une jeune fille ainsi ? Il vit les cheveux vert de l'homme et compris immédiatement à qui il adressait une tel offense. Il alluma une cigarette et d'une voix tranchante posa sa question au nouveau venu :

- J'peux savoir qui t'es, l'marimo, pour oser t'adresser de cette manière à Ma Nami Chérie ?

La seconde de silence qui s'ensuivit dû être la plus longue de tout les temps, un ange, puis deux passèrent. Zoro se détourna de la dite « sorcière » et fixa le cuisinier, il vit son sourcil droit tortillé, sourcil qui sera plus tard un critère pour plusieurs insultes.

Il s'insulta mentalement en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas ses sabres avec lui, mais au moins, il avait son cutter. Ho que oui, il allait le découper en rondelle se dragueur à deux balles qui l'avait insulté et parler d'une façon déplacé, et puis de quoi il se mêlait ce mec ?

Luxus, lui fronça légèrement les sourcils, il connaissait toutes ses personnes mais il ne se rappelait plus d'où. Son cerveau rassembla les pièces du puzzle pour ,peut être, y voir plus claire : Nami, qui soit dit en passant, ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, Mira et Le-mec-bizarre-aux-cheveux-verts sa donnait ...

- Attendez. Fit-il calmement.

Mais personne ni fit guère attention, alors que Zoro et Sanji allaient en venir aux mains, Nami elle insultait copieusement Zoro et Mira souriait.

- WOH , on se calme! Cria t-il plus fort pour ce faire entendre, et remarquer.  
- Ho tient, Luxus ? Je ne t'avais pas vu, tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Nami vraiment étonné.  
- Laisse tomber, fit ce dernier en soupirant. Si vous trois êtes là, repris t-il en montrant chacun leur tour du doigt, je suppose qu'Elle n'est pas loin, non ?

Zoro allait répliquer quand un brun frisé et sa petite amie arrivèrent, suivi de près par un autre couple dont la jeune femme avait un visage familier à Luxus.

- Jubia à entendu crier plus fort que d'habitude ! Intervint, affolé la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, quelque soit le danger je l'affronterait ! Ajouta son vaillant petit ami.  
- Ussop-sama ! S'extasia t-elle  
- Sanji !

Le sus-nommé se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de prononcer son nom avec un enthousiasme non fin. Il ouvra les bras pile au moment où elle se jeta dedans, et resserra sa prise sur ce corps étranger.

- Mon étoile, tu es là toi aussi ? Tu habites ici ? La questionna Sanji. Merci mon dieu, je ne pensais pas que mes prières se réaliseraient !Ajouta t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il fit tourner la jeune fille dans ses bras, prolongeant ainsi leur étreinte. Ace, le petit ami de celle ci fronça les sourcils, contrarié qu'on puisse être aussi familier avec Sa Lucy, tout comme Zoro même si pour lui c'était juste la présence de Sanji qui l'insupportait.

- C'est qui ce clown ? Demanda ce dernier de plus en plus sur les nerfs.  
- Mon colloc'.

Lucy stoppa le jeu du cuisinier et regarda celui qui venait de parler avant, de lui sauter, à son tour, dans les bras, titillant de se fait la jalousie d'un brun aux taches de rousseur. Luxus la réceptionna tant bien que mal et la serra contre lui.

- Allons donc, qui c'est lui encore ? Cracha Ace mécontent du comportement de sa copine.  
- Tu n'a rien à craindre de Luxus, Ace, il s'agit simplement du cousin de Lucy. L'informa Nami.  
- Oh. Ajouta t-il, se sentant soudain bête.

Zoro lui donna une frappe virile dans le dos, lui décochant les poumons par la même occasion, avant de se retourner et s'en aller, shootant « malencontreusement » dans un des cartons contenant les affaires de Nami. Celle-ci démarra au quart de tour, sans grande surprise, et courra après le jeune homme, lui saisi le bras et le retourna immédiatement.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? Le fustigea t-elle.  
- Quoi ? Demanda t-il innocemment avec un ton bourrue.  
- Ton coup de pieds dans Mes affaires ! Gronda t-elle, une paupière tressautant.  
- Et alors ? Il était sur mon chemin. Et puis, si t'aie pas contente, va voir ton prince charmant là-bas, j'suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de t'aider ! Lui cracha Zoro au visage.  
- Mais t'es malade ? Tu t'en prends à mes affaire parce que t'aime pas Sanji ? Et puis, j'lui est rien demandé moi ! Se sentait elle obligé de se justifier  
- Nami, va faire ton allumeuse ailleurs, tu m'emmerdes. Dit il en grinçant des dents.

Et il s'en alla, la laissant coït, il n'était pas d'humeur, se blond l'avait mit d'une humeur massacrante à papillonner autour des filles ainsi, et puis ses manières de « je suis l'homme idéal » lui avait tapé sur les nerfs.

Plus loin Lucy expliquait à son cousin qu'elle emménageait dans cette maison avec quelques amis et son copain afin qu'ils poursuivent leur études à la fac Fairy tail de Fushia.

-Dis moi, ton copain et ta pote aux cheveux bleu ce sont les enfants de qui... ? Fit il soupçonneux.  
-Euuuh... Et bien, tu vois... Hmm...

La blonde se tortilla sur un pied, mal-à-l'aise. Elle avait toujours été mauvais menteuse au contraire de son ami au long nez, et puis c'était son cousin elle n'allait pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Luxus sourit légèrement, de façon mesquine, avant de reprendre :

-Laisse tomber, moi aussi mes parents ignorent que quelques uns de mes colocs sont « indésirables », je dirai rien.  
-Tu es génial cousin ! Cria t-elle, toute joyeuse.

Ace s'approcha et se présenta au blond dans les formes, ce dernier pris la main qu'il lui tendait puis la serra un peu plus que nécessaire, faisant passer un message très clair. Il ajouta tout de même un avertissement :

-Si elle pleure à cause de toi je te détruit. Dit il d'une voix d'outre tombe.  
-Elle ne pleura pas à cause de moi. Fit il sur de lui.  
-Alors nous sommes d'accord.

Luxus lui tapa dans le dos, les commissures de ses lèvres tiré vers le haut. Portgas massa légèrement sa main, oui il avait comprit le message. Un ricanement moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de Mirajane avant que cette dernière tourne les talons, sans rien dire de plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Ussop.  
-Aucune idée, répondis Lucy.  
-Elle a peut être besoin d'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air pour se calmer, termina Luxus méchament.

Jubia devint rouge écarlate, Lucy blanche, Ace hurla de rire, Ussop était.. Vide ? Alors que Sanji se préparait à tuer son ami.

-Luxus ! Cria Lucy, outré.

Une fois remis de son choc, Sanji eu une idée, qui, d'après lui était géniale, c'était même l'idée du siècle, il fallait l'avouer.

-Lucy, que dirais-tu de venir, toi et tes amis, dîner à la maison avec nous ce soir ? Minauda le cuistot.

La blonde le considéra une seconde avant de regarder Ace qui, avant une minute de réflexion, hocha la tête, Ussop qui fit de même et Jubia... Qui ne fit rien s'étant évanouie dans les bras du menteur après la phrase du Drear.

Elle haussa les épaules, si tout le monde était d'accord pourquoi ne peux pas en profiter, surtout que le blond était un excellent cuisiner, et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait envie de la faire. Elle répondit alors :

-Les absent ont toujours tord. Murmura t-elle, puis repris avec un grand sourire,avec grand plaisir Sanji !

Le cuisinier s'en alla en sautillant vers la cuisine de sa villa, ivre de joie à l'idée d'avoir ses quatre princesses à dîner. Il imaginait déjà les somptueux plats qu'il avait en tête, en plus il connaissait les goûts de trois d'entre elles. Il était sur qu'après elles lui tomberaient dans les bras.

Luxus lui était un peu moins enthousiaste surtout pour la présence d'une d'entre elle, ... Au moins ça fera un peu d'animation, même s'il était déjà servie avec certain de ses colocataires, mais comme on dit plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas: un petit commentaire pour montrer que vous étés passé, que vous avez apprécier ou simplement pour nous faire remarquer ce qui va pas, est toujours un enchantement de les lires pour les auteurs!**

**A la prochaine les petits choux!**


End file.
